The TARDIS and the Crack
by sauciemel
Summary: 10th Doctor


**3. The TARDIS and the Crack**

The sound of the alarm going off in the Hub awoke Jack from his sleep on his settee in his office and he jumped up and grabbed his pistol on the way.

He opened the door and silently stepped out and then he saw the Police Box in the middle of the hub and then the doors swung open and the Doctor stepped out and looked at Jack and said.

"Help Me!" and then he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Jack dropped the pistol and ran over to him.

"Doctor. What is it?"

No answer, so Jack picked him up and carried him into his office and lay him on the settee and then he checked the Doctors pulse.

"Oh god, only one working, what the hell is wrong with him?" Jack said worryingly

He picked the phone up.

"She is going to kill me."

Across the bay in a quaint little flat the sound of a mobile phone ringing woke her up. She switched on the bedside lamp and looked at her phone and Jack's name was flashing.

"I'm going to kill him." she thought to herself.

"Hello, this had better be important I've only just got back from honeymoon Jack, we don't start till next week!"

"_Hi Martha, I know sorry but I need you here now, the TARDIS just showed up and the Doctor collapsed and said help him, I didn't know who else to ring_." Jack said down the phone.

"Oh god, we're on our way Jack." She said worryingly.

Martha shook Mickey awake. "Aw Martha it is still dark come on back to sleep am knackered."

"Mickey, the Doctor is in trouble now get up!" Martha shouted at him

Mickey jumped up and grabbed his pants and they both ran round getting ready and then made there way over to the hub as quickly as they could.

Jack hung the phone up and went over to the Doctor who was now shivering and having cold sweats. Jack put his coat over the Doctor to help him warm up, then he heard the door to the Hub opening and in walked Gwen and Ianto.

Gwen saw it first then she looked at Ianto and said. "Oh… is that what I think it is?"

"Well unless Jack got bored and built one, I would say yes it is the TARDIS."

Then Gwen looked up and saw Jack's office light on and made her way up the stairs, closely followed by Ianto. She opened his office door.

"Hi Jack, I just noticed that the TARDIS is downst …" she started to say and then she noticed the Doctor lying on the Settee not looking too good.

"What happened to him Jack."

"I don't know, but Martha and Mickey are on there way. He just appeared and then asked me to help him and collapsed."

Just then Martha and Mickey came running up the stairs and she came straight over to the Doctor and Jack.

"How long has he been like this?"

"About half an hour"

"Right, step back and let me in." "Ok, he only has one heart working, his body temp is lower than it should be, a lot lower than it should be." she said to them and they all moved back.

The Doctor started to moan and wince as if he was in severe pain and then he opened his eyes.

"Crack…. TARDIS … " and then he passed out again.

Martha looked at Mickey and then Mickey looked at Jack and they both ran down to the TARDIS.

Jack tried to use his key but the door wouldn't budge.

Mickey ran up and asked Martha for her key and then tried that but no it still wouldn't open,

They walked back up to Jack's office and Jack spoke first, " The keys don't work we cant get in to her."

"Martha the last time I saw the Doctor like this he had just regenerated and he needed tea." Mickey told Martha

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try and he desperately needs fluids" Martha replied.

"I'm on it." Ianto claimed and disappeared off to make some.

Gwen followed and a couple of minutes later came back with some blankets, which she gave to Martha. Martha then removed Jack's coat and replaced it with the blankets. Then Ianto came back with some tea.

"Jack help me lift him up so I can give him a drink" Martha asked

Jack came over and helped to lift The Doctor up and Martha lifted the cup to his lips.

"Its not hot I cooled it so he will be ok" Ianto stated.

"Please Doctor if you can hear me, It's Martha, I need you to drink this, it may help you." she pleaded to the Doctor

His lips parted ever so slightly and Martha let a little bit of tea in to his mouth, some of it dribbled from the edge of his mouth she took the cloth that was on the tray and wiped them away and then slowly let him have a little more.

After about 10 minutes the cup was almost empty and Jack lay the Doctor back down, then he moved away and sat in his chair.

Martha stood up too and then she checked the Doctor's stats again.

"Ok still only one heart working but his body temp has gone up a little, a think we could move him to the med lab now."

Jack, Mickey and Ianto each eased the Doctor up and carried him down to the med lab.

Martha turned all the equipment on and his stats came up on the screen.

"Ok we can monitor him here better for now"

Then the Doctor murmured and Martha ran to him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Martha Jones, you're a sight for sore eyes, how did you know to give me tea." he whispered to her

"Erm boss that would be Martha Smith and I told her about the tea." Mickey corrected him and walked over to him.

"Smith, Well….. I never. I will need more and some rest and … " he started and then was out of it again.

So for the next few hours they gave him cup after cup of tea and then Jack was sitting on the lower step, Martha and Mickey were curled up on his settee, Gwen and Ianto were at their workstations when they heard a voice.

"Jack, thank you." The Doctor whispered.

Jack jumped up and then ran to the bed. He checked the stats and saw that only one of his hearts were still beating .

"Martha" Jack shouted.

She jumped and Mickey fell off the settee and she ran past him and down to the med lab just as the Doctor was sitting up.

"Whoa you, slow down. I need to check everything is normal"

"I cant I have to sort this out and you need to get me away from her or I will get weak again."

"What do you mean Doctor, who is her?" Jack asked

"The TARDIS."

"What do you mean the TARDIS?" Jack asked him

"First you need to get me out of here…. Please I can feel her in my mind …. She is trying to … get me out of here now." he screamed at them.

So Jack and Martha stepped onto the pavement slab and it took them up to Street Level.

"Gwen, Ianto you stay here and keep an eye on the TARDIS and the Rift, contact me if anything happens, even the slightest change." Jack ordered them

"I will meet you up top with the car and we will take him to the flat." Mickey offered.

Jack, The Doctor and Martha appeared up on the street and looked as no-one was around and the stepped off and they sat the Doctor down and then sat next to him.

"Better?" Jack asked the Doctor

"A little, thanks, " he replied.

"Doctor, what is going on? What is happening to the TARDIS?" Martha asked him.

"I was just tinkering around like I always do, you know a sort of MOT and I found this little red box that I hadn't never seen before and I went to remove it and I got this almighty pain inside my head and then I heard her. I heard the TARDIS speak to me inside my head and she told me to leave it or I would regret it. I mean my TARDIS talking to me, like that. So I…" he started

"Don't tell me, you removed it." Martha said.

"I never got the chance, she put a sort of force field up and then I tried to move some switches and she threw me across the room and then she told me she was going to drain my life force. Then I felt strange and I sonicked her and I had a few seconds to throw the switches and then I made a jump for the door and then I turned round and saw this crack appear and then I felt an almighty pain and then here I am." he finished.

Mickey pulled up and they got in and drove to their flat.

"Excuse the mess, we haven't unpacked yet." Martha said.

They sat the Doctor down on the sofa and Martha made some tea for the Doctor and coffee for the rest of them.

"What do we do Doctor? How can we fight the TARDIS?" Jack asked him

"I don't know, I haven't got a clue, Oh my head is killing me." he said as he reached up and ran his hands through his brown hair.

Martha came over and checked his pulse,

"Only one of your hearts is working Doctor."

"I know, I need your help with that again Martha."

"Ok, the same place?"

"Yup, Harder than last time though ok?"

So the Doctor got on all fours and Martha whacked him hard on the back 3 times and then the Doctor jumped up and said.

"Badda Boom much better." he sang

"Glad to hear but what do we do about the TARDIS? Is the Rift safe, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Yes, for now, I shielded it the last time after I brought you back after the business with The Master and the Valliant, so it should be safe for now" the Doctor answered him.

"For now?" Jack said.

"Best I can do. I suggest you get the rest of the team out of there just in case."

Jack walked out the room to make the call.

"Martha, I need you to see if you get in touch with Sarah Jane, I need to use K9 and Mr Smith." the Doctor asked her.

Sarah Jane, was sitting in her back garden and looking up at the sky and that is when she heard it, a noise she knew so well. The TARDIS.

She ran into her sitting room and there it stood.

"Mmmm he has had her painted."

The doors to the TARDIS opened and out he stepped.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Oh Doctor, you've regenerated again." she said sadly.

"Yes but if I don't get this mess sorted I wont regenerate ever into this form and I will die." said the 11th Doctor.

"I need you to find Martha Jones, there is a large Crack that is running all the way through time and space in every dimension, every world and it is getting bigger and the worrying thing is, I cant remember how or when I regenerate so something has already happened." The 11th Doctor carried on.

In that second her phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Sarah Jane, its Martha, and I have the Doctor with me and he needs your help." _Martha replied.

"Funny you should say that, I have the Doctor here too but not the one we both know."

The 10th Doctor looked at Martha and her face drained a bit.

"Martha what is it, is something wrong with Sarah?" he asked.

"No, Doctor, erm she said that your there with her, well not you but another you,"

"OK, that is not possible, the planet would go boom if that happened." the 10th Doctor said.

"Pass me the phone please Martha."

"_Hello Sarah, it's the Doctor here_." the 10th Doctor said.

"Hello Doctor, how can you both be here I thought that couldn't happen anymore."

The 11th Doctor said, "Sarah let me talk to myself would you."

"Doctor, hello, it's me, well you, well us you know what I mean. have you noticed anything wrong or different?" the 11th Doctor said to the 10th Doctor.

"_Well_," the 10th Doctor told him about the little red box and the TARDIS but it was when he mention the crack that the 11th Doctor said.

"Ok, the Crack, I think we need to meet Doctor, but I will park the TARDIS elsewhere just to be on safe side, how quick can you be here?" the 11th Doctor asked.

The 10th Doctor looked at Jack and said, "How quick can you get us to Bannerman road?"

**Meanwhile in Chiswick **

Donna Noble is having one hell of a nightmare. She is seeing Giant wasps, little white things, metal machines and then a blue box. She sits up covered in sweat.

"What the hell was that about? Ooo my head."

She goes downstairs and finds her mum and her gramps sitting having breakfast.

"Morning," Donna says.

"You ok love?" Wilfred asked.

"Had a nightmare, a nightmare that frightened the life out of me, a mean at my age." she replied.

"What happened?" Sylvia asked.

"It's just a nightmare, mum leave off." she said

"Come on love just tell us" Sylvia pleaded.

"Ok, there was this giant wasp, little white things, funny looking metal things you know like…. Oh erm ….. Pepper pots and then there was this blue box you know like they used to have years ago. Have you seen the pain killers? My heads killing me." she answered .

Wilfred looked at Sylvia and she at him.

Then the TV made a funny noise and a blonde haired girl appeared.

"Wilfred, you there? Please you there? She will remember please, she will remember." the blonde girl said.

Then Donna turned and looked at her Gramps and her mum and said, "Daleks, Adipose, Vespiform and TARDIS. He needs me Gramps the Doctor Needs me".

Then they heard the TARDIS engines and out came Rose Tyler towards the Noble house hold, closely followed by the human Doctor.

Donna opened the Door and said.

"How can I be remembering and not dying and how are you 2 here."

"Donna, time will fold in on itself if we don't find the Doctor's and stop the crack," Rose said.

**Meanwhile**

The 10th Doctor, Jack, Martha and Mickey had hitched a helicopter ride and then a lift to Bannerman road.

TAP, TAP, TAP.

Sarah answered the door.

There stood, The Doctor, in his brown pinstriped suit looking a bit pale. There beside him was Captain Jack, Martha and Mickey.

She hugged the Doctor

"Come in."

They all walked in and then Martha's mobile rang.

"_Hello Martha, it's Donna, is he with you? Is the Doctor with you?" _

"Donna…..?"

The 10th Doctor spun round and looked at Martha.

"What did you just say?" he asked her.

He took the phone from her and put it to his ear and said with tears in his eyes.

"Donna, is that really you?"

"_Yes Doctor it's me, I can remember, why am I not dead? What is going on_?"

"Just hang on Donna." the 10th Doctor said.

Rose looked at Donna, "Is that him? Is that our Doctor?"

"Rose, be careful now." the human Doctor said.

"John, it's you I love, it is you I married, it is you who is going to be a dad now just let me say hello to him. " Rose replied to John.

"_Doctor, I have someone here who wants to speak to you, I suggest you sit down first." _

The 10th Doctor sat down on Sarah's Sofa "Who is it Donna?" he said down the phone.

"_Hello, Doctor_." Rose said.

The 10th Doctor sat there stunned and allowed the tears to roll down his face.

"Doctor, what is it what's wrong?" Martha asked him worryingly.

"Rose, is that really you?" he replied.

Martha, Jack, Mickey and Sarah just looked at the Doctor with Mouths wide open.

Then in walked the 11th Doctor and looked at the 10th Doctor's face and said.

"It cant be, I know that look, it cant be."

"Rose, how can you be here? Are you ok? Is he with you?" the 10th Doctor asked her.

"_Yes I'm fine Doctor, John and I are fine_," Rose said smiling,

John came over and took the phone from her.

"_Hello Doctor, John here, we need to meet, where are you right now?"_

"Hello John, we are all at Sarah's house, be warned the TARDIS is involved." the 10th Doctor said.

"_We are on our way_." John said and with that hung up.

"Doctor how can Rose be here? How can Donna Remember?"

"I Don't Know?" Both Doctor's said in unison.

"Doctor, can I come in now?" a voice from outside said.

"Yes of course, sorry Amy. Amy Pond this is, Captain Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey Smith and Martha Jones. " The 11th Doctor said.

"And this is …..? How will I put …..?" the 11th Doctor said

"He is who I was just before I met you Amy."

"Ok, Hello, I am Amy."

Then they heard the sound of the TARDIS engines and the 2 Doctor's ran outside.

Rose, Donna and John stepped out of the TARDIS and Rose ran over to the 10th Doctor and hugged him hard.

He hugged her back and then he stepped back and put his hand to her tummy and said,

"How far?."

" Three and half months, how did you know?"

" I haven't seen you for a while and your glowing, any way congratulations." the 10th Doctor said.

Then the 11th Doctor just shook her hand and introduced her to Amy.

Then the TARDIS made a funny noise and then the 10th Doctor collapsed to his knees in pain.

"What is it Doctor? What's wrong?" Martha asked him.

John said, " You said the TARDIS was involved how?"

"The red box underneath the handbrake wires it shouldn't of been there." the 10th Doctor managed to say and then passed out.

"Get him inside" Rose said.

The men carried him in and lay him on the sofa and he was shivering again and cold sweats.

"He needs tea," Martha said.

"Hold on let me see." The 11th Doctor said.

"It has gone passed that stage now, he only has one heart working and his breathing is shallow, his body has shut down."

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

"We need to check the TARDIS for this little red box he mentioned" John said

"Don't touch it or try to remove it though, The Doctor said the TARDIS spoke to him and told him not to do it and it put a sort of force field up and threw him across the room." Jack warned John and the 11th Doctor,

"Ok I wont, Amy you stay here," the 11th Doctor said.

"Rose you stay here to, don't want you or the baby hurt." John said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Did I just hear right miss Tyler, baby?" Jack said.

"That would be Mrs Smith now and yes I am pregnant," Rose beamed.

"That is wonderful Rose." Mickey said

Sarah, Martha and Donna hugged her.

The 10th Doctor groaned and then his eyes shot open.

"You wont stop me, I have control now and I will win" he said.

"Doctor, Doctor are you ok?" Martha said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, The Doctor is not here only me now, and I shall open so very soon." he said again.

Then he flopped back down and the he gasped.

Martha ran over to him and checked him, " His pulse is very, very weak now and he's finding it hard to breathe. He needs to be hospitalised, or I think we will lose him."

**Meanwhile **

The 11th Doctor ran into his TARDIS and threw open the section under the handbrake and there it was very tiny but a small red box.

He got up and ran a scan but then he heard it inside his head.

"Ha, Ha you found me, you are too late, I will open soon." the voice said.

"Oh No"

John walked into his TARDIS and looked in the same section and there was a small box.

He too tried to scan it but he got the same voice.

**Meanwhile in Sarah Jane's **

Jack was on the phone arranging for the Doctor to be taken by air ambulance when John and the 11th Doctor came running in.

"It is in the TARDIS and it spoke to me and said I was too late and it would open soon" John said.

"That is exactly what happened in mine" the 11th Doctor said.

Then John noticed Rose's worried look, "What has happened?"

She told him what has just happened.

Then all of a sudden there was an almighty whoosh and then a knock on the door.

The 11th Doctor answered it and there stood River Song

"Hello Sweetie" she said.

"River, what are you doing here?" the 11th Doctor asked.

"I'm here to fix this, have you found the box yet?" River asked

In she walked and said hello to everyone and then she looked at Rose.

"Hello," and hugged her tightly.

Then she saw the 10th Doctor on the sofa and she took a radio out of her pocket.

"Bring in the gear boys and set it up in the small room on the second floor."

"Right, I will need access to Mr Smith please Sarah Jane," River asked

Then 4 men walked in and took some boxes upstairs.

Then a older man walked in.

"Patients in there DR Williams" River said.

The man walked in and looked at the 10th Doctor and immediately told everyone to step back.

Then a bright blue light shot up around the 10th Doctor and Dr Williams was thrown back.

"Ok, it is bad, Professor Song I need you in here." Dr Williams shouted.

River came running in and saw the force field was up.

"Oh, that's not good." she said.

"Rose, talk to him, please, you can help him you know you can." River pleaded.

"Everyone else go up to the attic where it is safe, everyone except, John, Rose, and you Sweetie."

Jack, Martha, Amy and Mickey went up to the attic where Sarah Jane was sitting.

"What is going on" Martha said

"Professor Song said that the box had infected the Doctor and had made a time wave in time and that is how you are all here and she needs the 2 Doctors, John and Rose to help him." She said.

"Hang on" Jack said.

"Where is Donna?"

Downstairs Donna stood rooted to the spot, and she could here a voice in her head.

"_Donna it's me, I'm in your head you need to go back in and help them_," the voice said.

"How can I do that?" Donna said out loud.

"_You are the only one who can_, " the voice said again.

Donna opened the door and looked at the Doctor and the force field.

"Donna what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Hold on, look at her eyes." River said.

Rose looked into Donna's eyes. And she saw the Doctor's looking back at her.

Then his voice came out of Donna.

"_Rose keep talking to me, I can hear you, but let Donna do this, she is the only one who can_."

Rose turned to him and said.

"Do you remember the beach planet, that we went to? I remember it now, like you said I would when you told me you loved me, well when John did, that it all came flooding back."

"I know you were protecting me from what was coming"

The force field disappeared and Donna ran to him and put her hands on his temples and then she flew across the room and there was a loud bang.

Rose stood up and looked at the Doctor and then Donna.

River ran to the Doctor and then shouted.

"Boys get him upstairs and plugged in."

Rose went over to Donna who was out cold, but breathing.

Upstairs they heard the bang and then they heard River shouting at the men.

Then Rose and River came in and River said.

"The Doctor is Stable and Donna is fine, out cold but fine. "

"Professor I need you here" Dr Williams said

River went downstairs and Dr Williams said.

"You were right, there is a small red blob up on the screen in his mind, you know what needs to happen now don't you?"

"I know but it could kill her this time," she said

"You knew this could happen when you found the box and figured it out in your time. You owe it to your mother to do this, she would never forgive you if you let him die" Dr Williams said.

"I know but ….." she couldn't finish the sentence.

"River, you need to get his consciousness out of him and then you can get rid of the box and save them," Dr Williams said.

"Ok, Let's go and get her."

They both walked out of the room and downstairs into the sitting room where Donna was just waking up.

"I know, what you want me to do, I will do it but you must get everyone out of here, I will go and get her ."

Donna went upstairs to the attic,

"Oh thank god your ok." Rose said.

"Listen everyone, I need you to all leave the house and go outside. Everyone that is except you Rose." Donna said.

"Why do you need me?"

"You are connected to the TARDIS, you are part of her and the Doctor is part of the TARDIS and you can reach him better than anyone, I need to get something out of his head quick before he takes over him and we lose him forever." Donna said.

John ran over to her. "Rose you cant, think of the baby, you could both get hurt." he cried.

"John, I have to, he saves people and planets all the time and he gave you to me, which I love him for I need to try."

"You love him?" John said

"I always will John, but it is you I want it is you I have and you are the father to this baby and we will raise it together" Rose assured him

"Ok you help him,"

Then the rest of them walked slowly down the stairs and out of the door.

River stopped the 11th Doctor on his way out.

"You need to go in the TARDIS and keep and eye on that little red box."

"Ok River, but how do you know about all of this?" the 11th Doctor said.

"Spoilers." River answered him.

"I knew you would say that."

River turned and walked back into Sarah Jane's and closed the door.

She walked up the stairs and turned to Donna and Rose.

"Are you ready?"

River told Rose to talk to the Doctor as before.

"Donna you know what you have to do, Good luck." River said.

Donna walked over to the Doctor and put her hands on his temples again and then whoosh it went black.

The 10th Doctor stood in a small white room and then he heard a laugh.

"HA HA HA HA, so your finally here, took you long enough." the voice said.

"No, I saw you die, I burned your body." The 10th Doctor said.

Then in he walked, Harold Saxon, The Master.

"Oh you should know by now I always survive Doctor, I was surprised you never found the Red box before now." The Master said.

"I have been hiding in here since that day in your arms, you remember, when you held me to your face, I passed through into you in that second to survive."

"We always did share a connection you and I, I have been waiting for you to find that box all this time"

"The Paradox machine?"

"Yes, my finest work, took me a long while to figure where to hide it, it contains all I need to start again"

"But hold on, how could you have created the Crack too?"

"That is not my doing Doctor, Honest that is something else."

"Ok why should I believe you now?"

"I have no reason to lie to you, I have weakened you since you touched the box and it then took over the TARDIS." The Master continued.

"You see once you touched it, it recognised my DNA and it attacked you and weakened you and I am slowly closing you down Doctor,"

"Imagine me walking around as you, HA!HA!." the master said.

"Doctor, Doctor can you here me,? It's Rose. Do you remember that time on the planet Barcelona when you finally got to take me there?"

"What, Wait , who and what is that?" The Master said.

"Remember that horrible Day on Bad Wolf Bay when you had to leave me and you never got the chance to tell me you loved me?"

The 10th Doctor had tears in his eyes. "That would be Rose Tyler, well, Smith now, but that is the voice of an angel,"

"No, No, No it's my time now not yours." The Master said.

"And then when I found you again and we faced down Davros and the Daleks again and then again you took me back to Bad Wolf Bay and I asked you what you were going to say to me the last time you saw me on that beach," Rose went on,

"No you cant , I am in your head Doctor, you will die and I will live listen to me."

"But you never did say did you? John did that for you and then you walked into the TARDIS. But when John said it certain memories came back about our 5 days on the beach planet Doctor." Rose continued.

"In the sea, the little bistro and then the club, and then the kiss we shared, I need to remember it all Doctor I need you back to tell me those 3 words please Doctor," Rose was crying now.

"Donna do it now." The 10th Doctor said with tears streaming down his face,

"! " said the Master.

Donna jumped back and then a large red light came out of the Doctor and River caught it in a jar and put a lid on it.

"There now." River said

"But what about the Doctor?"

"Right here Rose." he answered her.

She spun round with tears rolling down here cheeks as he did exactly the same,

"Right before I do or say anything," He went on and looked at Rose.

"We need to get that box deactivated."

"River has he been fully removed and contained?" he asked

"Yes Doctor, it has and , but how are you going to get rid of the box?" River asked

"The Master said that a touch from me caused it to activate because I had his DNA. Well I don't anymore so _Allons-y_" the Doctor said and got up and ran downstairs, ran out Sarah Jane' door and straight into John's TARDIS.

He ripped open the section and touched the box and it fell off into his hands.

In the 11th Doctor's TARDIS the box fell of just the same and then vanished.

He came out of the TARDIS and looked at every one standing there and then he cupped his head and looked at the 10th Doctor who was now standing on the street.

"You remember now don't you, don't say anything." the 10th Doctor said.

The 11th Doctor looked at River and she looked at him.

She walked over to him and said. "It is time for you to leave now. But I will see you again soon, the crack is connected to the Pandorica Doctor. See you soon," she blew him a kiss and walked away.

"Right boys lets get cleaned up in there we have to go now" River ordered the men.

"River, Thank you, you always pop up at the right moments." The 11th Doctor said.

"Who are you to me?" he asked

"You will find out soon enough Doctor," She replied.

The men came back out with their equipment and stood in a line with River and then she said.

"I can tell you this, Doctor and John, Jenny is alive and well and Running all over Space, just like her dad."

The Doctor's and John laughed and Smiled.

Then the 11th Doctor's announced "Well that is me and Amy ready to leave now, Nice to meet you all. I'm sure I will see some of you again," and with that he and Amy Stepped into the TARDIS and vanished.

"Well, Sarah this is goodbye again, and thank you." The Doctor said " Thank you on behalf of every one."

"Doctor, you know what you have to do to me now, well again." Donna said.

"Yes I do" he replied.

"John could you do me a favour before you have to go back home?" The Doctor asked.

Ten minutes later the Doctor, Rose, John, Jack, Martha, Mickey and Donna were standing just outside the TARDIS in Donna's Drive.

Then Wilfred and Sylvia came to the door, looking rather concerned.

"Everything ok now Doctor?" Wilf asked.

"It will be in a minute Wilfred, I have to wipe her mind again." The Doctor said.

So they all said there goodbyes and the Doctor, Donna, Wilfred and Sylvia walked into the house.

The Doctor told Donna to lay down and then he put his hands to her temples and then she passed out.

"All back to how it was now." the Doctor said

"She may have a headache but she'll be fine" he went on.

"Well I will be off now Wilfred, look after her" he said as he shook his hand.

He walked out side and into the street.

"One last trip please John and then I can send you three home." The Doctor said.

They stood looking across the bay as the Doctor went into the Hub and the into his TARDIS and there was the little red box, he picked it up and walked back up to the others.

"Well, that is it now," he got his sonic out and pressed it against the box and it turned black.

He tossed it to Jack.

"Lock that up somewhere safe." he said.

Then John's TARDIS made a groaning noise.

"Well that is our sign to leave now Rose."

Rose turned to the Doctor

"You still haven't said it yet Doctor, those 3 words." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Your with John now Rose you don't need to hear them." The Doctor said and then looked at John.

"Tell her Doctor, so she can at least have that memory of you and her and she can move on" John said.

He took Rose by the hand and the cupped her face in his hands

"Rose, I LOVE YOU"

She gasped as the memories of what happened on those 5 days came flooding back, what they did and what they said and she looked up at him,

"Thank you Doctor,." She said a bit red in the face and ran after John.

She turned and waved goodbye, and then the TARDIS faded away.

"Well, time for me to be off now, have some adventures now." The Doctor said as he walked towards the Hub.

"You gonna be ok Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Always ok me" he answered,

They all walked in silence to where the Doctor had left the TARDIS.

He said his goodbyes and walked into the TARDIS and closed the door.

He set the controls to random on the console and then flicked the handbrake.

He walked down towards his room and opened the door and looked across to the chair beside his bed and there on the chair was the robe that Rose had wore.

**THE END**


End file.
